doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Omar Jasso
|familiares = Irma Jasso (Hija) José Jasso (hermano) |defuncion = 1976 (51 años) |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |ingreso_doblaje = 1950s |salida_doblaje = 1976 |alias = El Mocosón |medios = Radio, Teatro, TV, Cine |pais = México |estado = Fallecido }} Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1g.jpg|Looney Tunes Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1i.jpg|El Hombre Araña (1967) Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1j.jpg|Pepe Pótamo y So-So Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1d.jpg|Boris Karloff : presenta Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1e.jpg|El Cisco Kid Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1f.jpg|Mr. Ed Leon Ames Slideshow-Omar Jasso-1h.jpg|Los pájaros Karl Swenson Omar Jasso fue un actor de doblaje mexicano más conocido por haber sido la voz de Silvestre en los cortos clásicos de Looney Tunes. Reseña biográfica Omar Jasso., Nació en 1924 y falleció en 1976 a los 51 años de edad., le decían “El Mocosón Jasso”, un actor que curiosamente en teatro y televisión era muy cómico y en doblaje hacia papeles tanto de serio como de cómico., se le atribuye la frase “muñequita de sololoy”, misma que repitió tanto como le fue posible en las películas que actuó y en los cientos de doblajes que realizó. En México suele escucharse que con cariño a una pequeñina se la llame “muñequita de sololoy”, en una franca comparación con la hermosura y delicadeza de aquellas muñecas de antaño fabricadas de un material llamado celuloide, que en inglés se escribe celluloid y el habla popular suavizó la palabra y así nació el mexicanísimo “sololoy”. Incluso existe una ronda infantil con esa frase. También llego a ser cantante de sketch cómico trabajando junto con la orquesta de Juan S. Garrido, hay una pieza que data del año 1947 y que fue tomada del disco “Las carpas, esta y la otra por el mismo precio”, editado por AMEF. Filmografía Películas * Los adorables monstruos(1966) - Cruikshank - (John Carradine) * Los pájaros (1963) - Drunken Doomsayer in Diner - (Karl Swenson) * Psicosis (1960) - Tom Cassidy -(Frank Albertson) * El hombre del traje gris(1956)- Bill Ogden - (Henry Daniell) * El hombre más valiente de Arizona (1952) - Deputy Sheriff Davis - (Rex Lease) * La casa de Drácula (1945) - Siegfried - (Ludwig Stössel) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Halva Harvey - (Francis Ford) * El fantasma de la ópera (1943)- Franz Liszt - (Fritz Leiber) * La tumba de la momia (1942) - Andoheb - (George Zucco) * La momia (1932) - mhotep/Ardath Bay - (Boris Karloff) Series de TV Boris Karloff * Audacia es el juego - Mikhail Orlov (temp. 1, epis. 11) * Boris Karloff : presenta - Narrador Personajes regulares * Mr. Ed -Gordon Kirkwood (Leon Ames) *''El Cisco Kid''- Pancho (Leo Carrillo; 2da voz) *''El gordo y el flaco'' - varios *''Los tres chiflados'' - varios Personajes episódicos *''Audacia es el juego'' ** epis.# 11 - Mikhail Orlov (Boris Karloff) *''Batman (serie de TV)'' ** epis.# 47-48 - Jefe indio - (Edward Everett Horton) *''Daktari'' ** epis. # 16 y 17 - Aloisios Bendix - (King Donovan) *''El Gran Chaparral'' ** epis. # 06 - Chavez - (Mike De Anda) ** epis. # 07 - Jacinto Perez - (Jan Arvan) ** epis. # 19 - Shorty Bleeson - (Ted Gehring) ** epis. # 22 - Medico brujo - (George Keymas) ** epis. # 89 - Puñal largo - (Ted de Corsia) *''El túnel del tiempo'' ** epis. # 11 - Prof. Anton Biraki - (Nehemiah Persoff) *''El Súper Agente 86'' ** epis. # 01 - Profesor Dante - (Vito Scotti) ** epis. # 57 - Hans Frome - (Ted Knight) ** epis. # 58 - # 59 y # 60 - Dr. Smith - (Howard Caine) ** epis. # 61 - Jennings - (Paul Hahn) ** epis. # 62 - Lopez the Spy - (Lewis Charles) ** epis. # 65 - Mr. Sidney, Little Man - (Philip Roth) ** epis. # 69 - Dr. Yes - (Donald Davis) /TV repairman - (Wally Cox) ** epis. # 71 - Prime Minister's Aide - (Steve Allen) ** epis. # 73 - Sr. Smith - (Bill Erwin) ** epis. # 78 - Jury Foreman - (Larry Gallery) * La familia Munster ** epis. # 03 - Police Chief W.R. Harris - (Cliff Norton) *''Los invasores '' ** epis. # 25 - Coronel Harris - (Whit Bissell) *''Los invencibles de Némesis'' ** epis. # 11 - Kai Min - (Andy Ho) *''Los locos Addams (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 25 - Mr. Oscar Belmont - (Byron Foulger) Series animadas * El Hombre Araña - Lagarto * Looney Tunes- Silvestre - Mel Blanc * Pepe Pótamo y So-So - Pepe Potamo (Daws Butler) * Ahí viene... ¡Cascarrabias!-Rey Globín/varios * Los Picapiedra (serie animada) - varios Personajes episódicos * Clutch Cargo ** epis. # 08 - Frank ** epis. # 13 - Comisario ** epis. # 17 - Pantano ** epis. # 18 - Sr. Hiram ** epis. # 23 - Malo # 1 ** epis. # 25 - Pantano ** epis. # 29 - Jefe Ortibebe Anime * La princesa caballero - Satán/varios Miniseries * Cristo vivo (1951) - voces adicionales. Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada en su cuenta de facebook. Cine y Televisión * Calzonzin Inspector (1974) * Nosotros los feos (1973) * Diles que no me maten (1973) * Cayo de la gloria el diáblo (1971) .... Ciego cantando en el camion * El águila descalza (1971) .... Borracho * El ogro (1971) * Silvia y Enrique (1971-1972) Personajes varios * El manantial del amor (1970) * Las golfas (1969) (as Omar Jaso) .... Crisóforo Belloso, el Borracho * El pícaro (1967) * Los dos cuatreros (1965) * Los hijos que yo soñé (1965) (uncredited) * Napoleoncito (1964) * La sonrisa de los pobres (1964) (uncredited) * El malvado Carabel (1962) * Qué perra vida (1962) * La joven Mancornadora (1961) (as Omar Jaso) * Mujeres engañadas (1961) * En carne propia (1961) (uncredited) * El proceso de las señoritas Vivanco (1961) * Juan Polainas (1960) * Su primer amor (1960) * Variedades de medianoche (1960) * Cada quién su música (1959) * El cariñoso (1959) * El cofre del pirata (1959) * El derecho a la vida (1959) * Bajo el cielo de México (1958) .... Associado de Carlos * Pepito y los robachicos (1958) * Cuando Mexico canta (1958) * Una gira A.T.M. (1958) * La esquina de mi barrio (1957) * Pepito y el monstruo (1957) * La locura del rock and roll (1957) (uncredited) * El rey de México (1956) * La venganza de los Villalobos (1955) (uncredited) * Camino de Guanajuato (1955) * Sí, mi vida (1953) * La isla de las mujeres (1953) * Hambre nuestra de cada día (1952) Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Fotos tomadas de su cuenta en facebook. * Adrian Gundislav - Por restaurar foto a color. (Foto tomada del facebook). Enlaces externos * Omar Jasso actuando en la película Qué Perra Vida * http://elcuerpoaguanteradio.blogspot.pe/2013_07_01_archive.html - Blog Jasso, Omar Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970